


Zodiac Scene Outlines

by Innocent_eyeS



Series: Zodiac Characters [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cosplay, Fleshing Out, Hybrids, Original Character(s), Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocent_eyeS/pseuds/Innocent_eyeS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step 2. Scene Pairings<br/>Comments are appreciated. Each of these will eventually become complete scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Greek Zodiac Characters paired by compatibility.  
> "Director's Cut!" features personally interesting scenes; may be traditionally incompatible.

**Aries** and **Leo** (m/M)  
          Aries submits. Leo takes advantage of the choice.

 **Aries** , **Sagittarius** , and **Aquarius** (m/SM/m)  
          Sagittarius finds herself the center of attention. Aries and Aquarius push their luck.

 **Taurus** and **Capricorn** (M/F)  
          Taurus forces himself on Capricorn.

 **Taurus** and **Pisces** (M/f)  
          Pisces refuses to morph. Taurus tries to hold his temper.

 **Gemini** (MF)  
          Gemini engages in a poetic display of self-gratification.

 **Gemini** and **Aries** (MF/m)  
          Gemini twins treat Aries to a surprise.

 **Cancer** and **Scorpio** (F/M)  
          Cancer doesn't yield. Scorpio doesn't mind.

 **Cancer** and **Pisces** (F/f)  
          Cancer places high demands upon Pisces. Scene is underwater.

 **Leo** and **Gemini** (M/MF)  
          Leo bonds the twins in a unique position.

 **Leo** , **Libra** , and **Aquarius** (M/F/m)  
          Libra hypnotizes Leo and Aquarius. Leo submits. Aquarius takes the middle.

 **Virgo** , **Taurus** , and **Cancer** (f/M/F)  
          Cancer wants to take things slow. Virgo teases Taurus and ends up selling Cancer.

 **Virgo** , **Scorpio** , and **Capricorn** (f/M/F)  
          Capricorn leads. Scorpio follows. Virgo loses.

 **Libra** and **Gemini** (F/MF)  
          Gemini twins are self-mated. Libra abuses this.

 **Libra** and **Sagittarius** (F/SM)  
          Libra treats Sagittarius to a unique experience.

 **Scorpio** and **Pisces** (M/f)  
          Scorpio incapacitates Pisces and breaks in the anal virgin.

 **Sagittarius** and  **Leo** (SM/M)  
          Sagittarius finally submits.

 **Capricorn** and **Pisces** (F/f)  
          Capricorn delivers a clutch of eggs straight into the belly of a curious Pisces.

Director's Cut!

**Aries** ,  **Cancer** , and **Libra** (m/F/F)  
          Aries is horny. Libra is understanding. Cancer is forced into submission.

 **Aries** and **Capricorn** (m/F)  
          Capricorn is very turned on. Aries isn't interested.

 **Virgo** and **Sagittarius** (f/SM)  
          Virgo gets mounted while bathing.

 **Scorpio** and **Taurus** (M/M)  
          Taurus is curious. Scorpio is willing.


	2. Chinese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chinese Zodiac Characters paired by compatibility.  
> "Director's Cut!" features personally interesting scenes; may be traditionally incompatible.

**Rat** , **Dragon** , and  **Monkey** (F/SM/f)  
          Rat leads. Dragon obeys. Monkey rebels.

**Rat** and **Rabbit** (F/M)  
          Rat wears out Rabbit.

**Ox** and **Rat** (F/F)  
          Ox forces submission out of Rat.

**Ox** , **Snake** , and **Cock** (F/M/M)  
          Ox believes she's in control. Snake knows he's in control. Cock pretends to be in control.

**Tiger** , **Horse** , and **Dog** (F/M/F)  
          Tiger directs business between Horse and Dog.

**Tiger** and **Dog** (F/F)  
          Tiger takes care of a bashful pup.

**Rabbit** , **Ram** , and **Boar** (M/m/M)  
          Rabbit knows what Ram wants. Ram wants Boar. Boar and Rabbit compromise.

**Rabbit** and **Dog** (M/F)  
          Rabbit sacrifices speed for success. Dog appreciates the care.

**Dragon** (SM)  
          Dragon performs self-fellatio.

**Dragon** and **Cock** (SM/M)  
          Dragon entices. Cock degrades.

**Horse** and **Ram** (M/m)  
          Horse and Ram experience mutual bliss.

**Horse** and **Tiger** (M/F)  
          Horse receives an unexpectedly pleasant massage.

Director's Cut!

**Snake** , **Dragon** , and **Horse** (M/SM/M)  
          Snake tricks Horse. Dragon plays along. Horse gets dominated.

**Ram** and **Monkey** (m/f)  
          Ram has trouble keeping up with Monkey.

**Cock** and **Dog** (M/F)  
          A losing battle for both parties.

**Boar** and **Tiger** (M/F)  
          Boar worships. Tiger admires.


	3. Celtic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Celtic Zodiac Characters paired by compatibility.  
> "Director's Cut!" features personally interesting scenes; may be traditionally incompatible.

**Birch** , **Vine** , and **Willow** (f/M/F)  
          Birch admires Willow. Willow supports Birch. Vine attempts to get noticed.

**Rowan** , **Hawthorn** , and **Ivy** (M/mh/f)  
          Rowan and Hawthorn are in love. Ivy gags.

**Ash** , **Oak** , **Reed** , and **Reed** (f/M/M/M)  
          Ash gets a double-dose of Reed. Oak dominates.

**Ash** and **Willow** (f/F)  
          Willow tames Ash.

**Alder** and **Birch** (M/f)  
          Birch dies trying. Alder doesn't mind.

**Willow** and **Ivy** (F/f)  
          Willow teaches Ivy endurance.

**Hawthorn** and **Ash** (mh/f)  
          Hawthorn attempts to force himself on Ash.

**Oak** , **Hawthorn** , and **Alder** (M/mh/M)  
          Oak loses a bet. Hawthorn is tricked. Alder dominates.

**Holly** , **Ash** , and **Willow** (F/f/F)  
          Holly likes Ash. Ash likes Willow. Willow and Holly compete for dominance.

**Hazel** , **Hawthorn** , and **Rowan** (F/mh/M)  
          Hazel arranges a secret meeting of Hawthorn and Rowan.

**Vine** and **Hazel** (M/F)  
          Vine attempts to woo Hazel.

**Ivy** , **Oak** , and **Ash** (f/M/f)  
          Ivy adores Oak. Ash hates Ivy. Oak is caught in the middle of competition.

**Reed** and **Reed** (M/M)  
          Reed treats himself to an episode of twincest.

**Elder** and **Holly** (m/F)  
          Holly tries to tame Elder.

**Elder** and **Alder** (m/M)  
          Elder loses his innocence. Story told from two views.

Director's Cut!

**Rowan** , **Hazel** , and **Elder** (m/f/m)  
          Elder returns Rowan and Hazel to innocent ages. Hazel proves not so innocent. Rowan gets cooties.

**Birch** , **Reed** , and **Reed** (f/M/M)  
          Birch debases the Reeds.

**Willow** and **Oak** (F/M)  
          Willow puts Oak to work.

**Hawthorn** , **Vine** , and **Ivy** (mh/M/f)  
          Vine and Ivy satisfy all of Hawthorn.


End file.
